


A Fresh Start

by 23ster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23ster/pseuds/23ster
Summary: Harry is ready to move on from the war. What better way to start the new year but with a kiss?





	1. Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [A Fresh Start [Traducción]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300479) by [Kairenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairenn/pseuds/Kairenn)



“Are you coming to the New Year’s Eve party tonight Harry?” It was Hermione that asked him the question this time around since everyone else had given up at this point, “Everyone else is going to be there and I think it would do you some good to go and-”

“No,” Harry said flatly, keeping his eyes on the chessboard before him. Ron was kicking his ass again and he was determined to win. “I don’t want to go. I’ll only be bothered about the war.”

He didn’t miss the exchange of looks between Ron and Hermione but he ignored it, trying to focus on his next move. Deep down, he knew that  _ they knew _ he was right. The war had just ended a mere seven months ago. Voldemort was dead. Majority of the death eaters had either been imprisoned or killed in their captures. Hogwarts was rebuilt. And the funerals had finally stopped. Everything was finally settling back to normal, or at least as much as it could. Harry’s still bore the scars of grief and his heart continued to feel heavy over their losses. His losses. Sirius, Lupin, Fred, Hedwig, Tonks, and so many more. 

Harry had refused to attend therapy with Hermione and Ginny, even though they insisted that it would be beneficial. Ron was reluctant but he eventually went with George, who still refused to talk to anyone about Fred except for his younger brother. Even though Harry had seen the improvement in them, he still refused to go. He didn’t want to talk about what he endured with anyone he didn’t personally know. It was hard to trust others with such private and delicate information, especially with Rita Skeeter bothering him week after week, asking for an interview for whatever bullshit book she was writing.

Harry was just ready to leave it all behind him and to start a new adventure in his life that didn’t circle around a mass murderer. After all, he had Teddy to care for now and his Auror training would be starting in the next few weeks. He just didn’t see a new beginning happening at a party where everyone would only fawn over him, ask to see his scar and bring up the memories he wanted to forget. Besides, the only reason he had come to visit Hogwarts for Christmas was to try and patch things up with Ginny. But the war had destroyed her more than he had initially thought. Being around him didn’t seem to help so for the sake of her, Harry stayed away.

A sigh escaped from his lips as he tapped his chin, pulling his thoughts back to the board. Harry examined it again and a faint smile crossed his face. He moved his remaining bishop, making Ron’s jaw drop. It was delightful seeing his king drop his sword in defeat.

“Checkmate.”

While Ron grumbled and called him a ‘bloody cheater,’ Hermione tried talking to him once more.

“Harry,” she said softly, “I know it’s been hard. It’s been hard for all of us but this party represents a new beginning. A new start. That’s what you want right?”

“Yes,” Harry admitted, “but they’ll just bombard me with questions I’m tired of answering Hermione.”

“I know but,” She hesitated, “Perhaps talking about it would-”

“No.” Harry said stubbornly, “I’m not going and you can’t make me.”

Harry wasn’t going to that damn party and that was final.


	2. Party drink

“Great party huh mate?”

Harry nearly scowled at the smugness in Ron’s voice and he gripped his cup tightly. He had lost the argument with Hermione and had been dragged to the party against his will. He answered him with a shrug, which only made Ron laugh while he clapped his hand on his shoulder. He left Harry where he was, probably off to find Hermione who was somewhere in the swarm of dancing students. There wasn’t a whole lot of people that stayed behind for the holidays but there was still enough to fill the Hufflepuff common room to the point it would be considered a fire hazard in the muggle world. Everyone was enjoying themselves either drinking, dancing, or playing games he didn’t recognize. Everyone except for Harry.

Even though the atmosphere was relaxed and his interactions with others were minimal, Harry still felt tense and uncomfortable. He was leaning against a wall, trying to stay as far away from everyone as possible. He had seen Ginny earlier but didn’t approach her, that only soured his mood further. Taking a small sip from his drink Harry gazed around the room, seeing if he might know anyone else besides Ron and Hermione. Someone he could socialize with and use as a protection shield from everyone else. He noticed that there weren’t any Slytherins around but he couldn’t blame them for not showing up. They had been receiving so much harassment from the start of the year that McGonagall had hired extra staff just to walk the students to their classes to ensure their safety.

Harry was so focused on scanning the room that he didn’t notice a girl had approached him until he felt her tapping his arm.

“Hi.” She said, a warm smile spread across her face, she was really pretty. “I’m Amanda but you can call me Mandy. You’re Harry, Harry Potter right?”

“Yeah, that’s me.” Harry answered simply, taking another drink. He prepared himself to be interrogated, it had to happen at some point but he was surprised when Mandy grabbed his elbow gently.

“Any chance you-you want to dance?” Mandy asked, a faint blush on her cheeks.

“Erm,” Harry stiffened, “To be honest, I’m not much of a dancer. I might as well have been born with two left feet.”

Mandy laughed at that and Harry found himself smiling at her, she had a nice laugh too. The barriers he had set around him were melting the longer he looked at her. She really was pretty, how had he not talked to her before? He saw the bird necklace she had and assumed she was in Ravenclaw. That would explain why he only ever talked to Luna from that house.

“That’s okay,” she said, nudging her head to the dance floor, “I’ll help you.”

Harry hesitated at first but he thought back to starting fresh in the new year. Perhaps this girl was the way to do that. It couldn’t hurt to try something new right?

“Alright fine,” Harry said, setting his cup to the side, “But only once dance.”

“Deal.” Mandy said, her eyes lighting up as she pulled him to the floor.

Harry wanted to stay near the edge of the crowd but somehow Mandy had dragged him to the middle where it would be impossible to escape from. Clever girl, Harry had thought to himself. Definitely in Ravenclaw.

The two had definitely danced for more than one song but Harry didn’t mind. He was actually beginning to have fun and twirled Mandy around and around, feeling lost in her smile and laugh. It was nice to have his focus on something else. Harry even found himself laughing too, for the first time in months. It felt good. Everything was going well until Mandy suddenly pulled in a little too close and tried kissing him.

“Woah, hold on a sec,” Harry said, stopping her before she could plant her lips on him, “What are you doing?”

“Kissing you?” Mandy said, laughing a little.

“Why?” Harry said stupidly.

“Who wouldn’t want to kiss the boy who lived? Especially for the new year.” She said as if it was obvious, making his good mood vanish in an instant. So that’s what she was after. That’s what they were always after when he was more than that. Harry let go of her hands and turned away.

Harry heard her shout to him but he ignored it, pushing through the swarms of people to escape. He managed to push through the edge of the group but unluckily he stumbled upon a scene he didn’t want to see. Ginny with Dean, her ex-boyfriend. They were behind a bookcase. Snogging. That was the final nail in the coffin.

Harry felt his stomach twist as they pawed and touched each other. This was too much. Coming here had been a mistake. Fuck this party. Turning away from them, Harry dashed for the exit pushing roughly past everyone in his way. He nearly made it when a yank on his sleeve pulled him back.

“Harry?” it was Hermione, “Are you ok? Why are you leaving already? It’s only three hours until midnight-”

“I can’t do it, Hermione.” Harry said, shrugging her hand off, “I thought I could but I can’t. I’m sorry.”

Ignoring her calls, Harry squeezed past everyone in his way and slipped out of the door, shutting it behind him. He sighed in relief when he was met with an empty hallway, the silence of the castle putting him at ease. Wasting no time and not wanting to risk being dragged back to the party, Harry quickly made his way back to Gryffindor tower where he could finish the rest of this shitty year the way he originally wanted to. Alone.

“Lumos.” He whispered softly before walking down the long, dark halls.

Harry sighed to himself as he walked through the empty castle, feeling guilty for abandoning his friends at the party. He knew they meant well and all but couldn’t they understand he just wasn’t ready yet? That he wasn’t ready to face the world like they were? He was happy for them, truly, that they had managed to move on from the war, that they felt ready enough to start anew, and that they had hope again in their lives but _he was not ready._ The life he had before the war, hell even before Cedric died, was one that he missed. Things seemed so much more simple then when his biggest concern was trying to figure out the next task for the tournament. Not burying the people he cared for and being forced to live without them while trying to help raise an orphaned newborn.

“I fucking hate my life.” Harry mumbled to himself as he passed the archways that led to the courtyard.

“Ditto.”

Harry almost jumped out of his skin, not expecting the darkness to answer him. He held up his wand towards the source of the voice and was surprised to see someone sitting on the edge of a window frame just a few yards from him. He squinted in the dark and recognized the blonde hair immediately, frowning.

“Malfoy.” Harry said dryly, “What are you doing here?”

He hadn’t seen Draco since his trial back in the summer and was surprised he had come back to Hogwarts at all, considering what he had done during the war. Regardless, why was he out here by himself in the cold? Shouldn’t he be in the dungeons celebrating the new year with the other snakes?

“Smoking,” Draco answered, keeping his back to Harry but he held up his hand and sure enough, there was a cigarette between his fingers. No wonder his voice sounded so raspy. “What about you? Didn’t you quit Hogwarts?”

“Visiting,” Harry answered vaguely. “I didn’t know you smoked.”

“New habit.” he said, thin smoke escaping his lips.

“A disgusting one.”

“Perfect for me then.”

The response surprised Harry. Since when did he belittle himself? Draco’s head was bigger than a house when he talked about himself.

Harry stepped closer to the blonde but still kept his distance. His nose crinkled at the thick smell of smoke but he endured it. He looked out at the dark courtyard, wondering what was so interesting enough to keep Draco there. The only thing he could see was the moon and stars. They looked no different tonight than any other night.

“Why are you by yourself?” Harry asked. He didn’t really care for Draco but it was strange seeing him alone. It bothered him for some reason and he had the urge to stay.

“I prefer it.” Draco shrugged, “Why aren’t you at the party?”

“I left.”

“I can see that hence the why in my question.”

“What’s it to you?”

“Bit of a hypocrite to ask that considering the rest of our conversation just a minute ago.” Draco retorted, blowing out another small cloud of smoke from his lips. He finally turned to look at him and it was then that Harry saw his face. Small scratches littered over his pale face like he’d been running through trees and he had a dark purple bruise shadowing over his left eye. There was a matching one on the side of his jaw. It looked like he had a split lip too.

“What the hell happened to your face?” Harry asked, moving closer. He sat on the ledge to get a better look at him. There was no bruise on the other eye but there was a scar across his right cheek that hadn’t been there before. He also noticed his left arm, where the dark mark would be, was heavily bandaged. “Did someone do this to you?”

“Dunno, maybe.” Draco shrugged again, not giving anything away but Harry felt he knew what had happened. There was plenty of people who thought Draco’s sentencing was light, many happened to be students that attended Hogwarts. For once, Harry felt a sense of pity for him.

Draco tossed the cigarette butt away from him but immediately pulled another from his front pocket and quickly lit it with what looked like a regular muggle lighter. Where the hell did he get that from? Harry was going to ask but decided against it. It wasn’t any of his business and he doubted the blonde would tell him anyway. Though, Harry didn’t miss the way he flinched when the flame sparked up. He nearly flinched too, his mind thinking back to the Room of Requirement. He wondered briefly how Draco was handling Crabbe’s death. Did they have a funeral for him?

“I’m sorry.” Harry finally said, not really sure what to say, “About.. You know.”

Another shrug. “I deserve it.” Draco said simply, inhaling deeply.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but he shut it again. Draco was right but he was also wrong. The Draco he grew up with was a prat but Harry had seen a different side of him during the war. He had seen him lower his wand the night Dumbledore died. He had seen the recognition in his eyes when Bellatrix asked Draco to identify him but denied it anyway. Sure Draco was an arsehole, he always had been but he likely was the reason they managed to survive the manor. Had Draco confirmed it was him back then.. Well, he’d likely be dead. All of them. Harry shuddered at the thought of Voldemort winning the war.

“No, you don’t,” Harry finally said looking at him. Draco paused, meaning he was listening. “At least.. I don’t think you do.”

Draco said nothing in return but licked his lips before taking another inhale of smoke. They fell into silence, but it was comfortable. Draco finished the second cigarette quickly but he didn’t light a third much to Harry’s relief. The smell of smoke was beginning to make him dizzy and the wind wasn’t strong enough to carry the awful scent away. Harry’s arm was beginning to cramp from holding his wand and he considered leaving, starting to feel a little awkward now as the silence continued but he stayed. He wasn’t sure why.

“Up for a drink?” Draco asked finally breaking the silence.

“What?”

“A drink.” Draco repeated, “I have a bottle of firewhiskey stashed on top of the tower.”

“I don’t really-” Harry started, “Wait, what tower? The Astronomy Tower? Why would you go up there?”

“To think.” Draco answered, “But mostly to punish myself.”

“What for-”

“Potter,” Draco said sharply, he turned to look at him, an annoyed look on his face, “As much as I enjoy talking about this I’d rather get pissed and forget about everything for a little while. Now, do you want to join me or not?”

Harry bit his lip, pondering for a moment. He really didn’t have anything better to do but hanging out with Draco was the last thing he’d ever think he’d do.. Then again, he didn’t want to talk about the war either and Harry wanted that. Ah, fuck it. It would be a new year in less than three hours. Might as well get pissed, even if it was with this prat.

“Fine.”


	3. Sleepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Mention of suicide

“Never took you for a light-weight Potter.” Draco teased when Harry grimaced after taking another swig of alcohol.

“Fuck off, Malfoy.” Harry coughed, feeling his throat burn. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve, looking at him with an uneasy look. “Is it safe to be up here?”

When Draco had said on top of the tower, he had actually meant it. Instead of being safe behind a railing, they were sitting on top of the towers point looking at the castle where they could easily fall off. Had it not been for Draco calling Harry a ‘gimpy wimp’ he would’ve been in bed right now, asleep. Instead, he was getting drunk for the first time in a place he could die for the second time while Draco pointed at the sky and ranted on about constellations Harry didn’t care about.

“Merlin no,” Draco said, taking the bottle from him. Harry was shocked when he just poured it into his mouth as if it were water. He was drinking twice the amount Harry was, how was he not drunk already? “I nearly fell off last time I was up here.”

“Why do you come here then?”

“I told you I come up here to think,” Draco said before taking another chug before handing the bottle back to Harry. He suddenly pointed up at the sky. “There’s the Hercules constellation. Can you see it this time?”

Harry looked up where Draco was pointing but he saw nothing but stars bunched up together. He had been shit at astronomy and he doubted that would ever change.

“Yeah sure.” he shrugged, taking a sip. He tried not to cough when it burned his throat again. How did Draco drink this awful stuff? He imagined this was what it was like to drink acid.

“Honestly didn’t you pay attention in school?” Draco scowled at him. He gestured again at the stars. “It’s right there! Between the Arcturus and Vega stars, below the Draco constellation.”

“You’re named after a constellation?” Harry asked, amused. “Why aren’t I surprised?”

“I’ll have you know Potter,” Draco said, jabbing a finger into his arm, “That the Draco constellation is one of the biggest in the sky and it represents _Ladon_.”

“What’s that? A famous witch or something?”

“Oh-never mind!” Draco said with a wave of his hand, looking back up at the stars. “You have four eyes yet you’re _still_ fucking blind.”

Harry chuckled under his breath before looking up at the sky too. Even though he couldn’t see this Ladon person the stars were too pretty to not look at. They shone so brightly over the castle only adding to its beauty. No matter what, Hogwarts would always be his home. Even though it held horrible memories, there was still some good ones too. Harry would surely miss coming here. Despite his visit not really working out, he was glad he came.

Harry sighed, a pleasant buzz was already beginning to take over his senses. He felt warmth in his stomach that spread to his other limbs, making him feel sleepy. It wasn’t too cold tonight making the air feel fresh. Harry shut his eyes enjoying the moment. He was starting to understand why Draco came up here. It was..peaceful. Very peaceful.

“It’s nice up here isn’t it?” Draco asked, his words slurring a bit. Harry peered at him. There was a light in his grey eyes and for once, they looked like they were full of hope. There was even a small smile. “I could stay for hours up here.”

“Yeah, it is.” He replied, turning his attention to the sky once more, taking another drink. “But I still don’t bloody know why you come up here when you could die from such a fall.” Harry grumbled under his breath as he peered at the castle. He glanced at his watch, it would be the new year in less than an hour.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“What is?”

“Dying.”

“It’s not bad at all.” Harry shrugged thinking about Kings Cross. “I think it’s the most peaceful thing in the world. To not exist. To feel nothing.” He thought about Sirius. “It’s quicker than falling asleep.”

“Oh yeah?” Harry could almost hear the eye-roll in Draco’s voice, “How would you know?”

“Because I’ve died.” Harry said, too buzzed to stop himself, “I died when I went into the forest.”

“What?” that got Draco’s attention and he scooted close enough that Harry could smell the smoke on his clothes. “What do you mean?”

“Voldemort killed me.” Harry answered, resting his head on his knees, “He used the killing curse on me and I died from it but-” he looked at Draco “-I was given a choice and I decided to come back to the living.”

Despite the serious atmosphere, Harry couldn’t stop the giggle that spilled from his lips when Draco had the most captivated look on his face. It was like telling a fairy tale to a young child. The look of awe and wonder, it was strange but amusing to see such an expression on him.

“What’s so funny?!” Draco demanded as Harry laughed. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks. “Were you lying?! Because that’s not funny.”

“No no,” Harry said waving his hand, “The look on your face, you looked like a little kid. It was really cute.”

Harry froze. Had he really just called Draco cute?

“You think I’m cute?” Draco said, an odd look on his face. He was the one that looked amused now. “Is this your way of confessing to me Potter? And here I thought you were straight.”

“No, that’s not-that’s not at all what I meant, I didn’t-” Harry stuttered, his face turning red. “It was the slip of the tongue I swear I-”

“Relax,” Draco said, hitting his head gently with the liquor bottle to shut him up, “I’m only joking. But if it makes you feel better I think you’re cute too.”

He winked at him dramatically, making Harry turn even redder.

“Eat shit Malfoy.” Harry snapped.

Draco chuckled pouring more alcohol into his mouth. The bottle was nearly finished now. “You get riled up so fast Potter.”

“Well, no one gets under my skin like you do.” Harry spat out, snatching the bottle from him. He finished the bottle, hoping it would make him forget what he just said.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Draco hummed, smirking playfully.

Things went quiet between them but like before, it was a comfortable silence. They were both lost in their own thoughts. Harry was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol, his mind fuzzy and body tingly. It was a nice sensation, to not be able to feel. It almost made Harry wish he could come here more often, just to get drunk and to forget about his fears. Even if it was for a little while. For once, he was tired of confronting everything.

He was torn from his thoughts when Draco abruptly stood up, his back to Harry. The blonde swayed for a moment, trying to keep his footing and he spread his arms out wide as if he were about to fly.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked, eyeing him. He didn’t like that he wasn’t too far from the edge. An uneasy feeling was building in his stomach and it wasn’t the alcohol.

“Stretching,” Draco sighed, giving his arms one last stretch before shoving his hands into his pockets, “We’ve been sitting for too long.”

Draco pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it, swaying again. The uneasiness worsened and his gut told him to stand but he did it too quickly. Unluckily for him, the alcohol he consumed rushed to his head and hit him all at once. Feeling dizzy he fell back down, the world spinning around him.

“Malfoy, get away from the edge.” Harry slurred, trying to gather himself. He shook his head, trying to make his eyes focus. Fuck why did he drink so much?

“What did you say about dying?” Draco asked softly, “That it was quicker than falling asleep?”

“Get away from the edge. _Now.”_

__

“Potter.”

__

Harry looked at Draco. He was facing him this time, his back to the edge. A torn look was spread across his face, his eyes glossy. He looked defeated. Sad.

__

“I could really use some sleep.”

__

He gave him a sad smile and Harry watched with horror as Draco stepped over the edge.

__


	4. Forgiveness

“MALFOY!” Harry screamed, scrambling to his feet as he lept towards him.

He thrust his hand out and somehow grabbed the front of Draco’s shirt. With all his strength, he yanked him forward and threw him back towards the rooftop. Draco landed on his back with a loud thud and Harry landed on top of him, his hands on either side of his head and ass on the blonde's stomach. Harry was breathing hard, too angry to care about the position they were in.

“Ow.. Kinky are you?” Draco coughed weakly, wincing in pain. “That’s ok, I like it rough.”

“ _You-_ ” Harry spluttered, “You are a fucking _idiot!_ ”

Harry raised a fist and swung but Draco caught it before it could make contact with his face. Gripping Harry’s wrist tightly, Draco pulled his knees up. The action pushed Harry closer to him so they were close enough to breath the same air and their foreheads nearly touched. The cigarette was gone, having fallen but Harry’s nose still crinkled at the smell of smoke that clung to Draco’s breath.

“Even cuter up close.” Draco murmured, eyeing Harry. _This fucking asshole._ “I could get used to this position.”

“Fuck you.”

“Only if I’m on top.”

“I hate you.” Harry said, glaring at him but he didn’t move. The world was still spinning. If he moved he’d definitely throw up.

“And yet,” Draco let go of his hand and put his legs back down. Harry sat up immediately, his face red. “You still saved me anyway.”

Draco turned away, his eyes glossy and he was blinking rapidly. He shut his eyes and let out a shaky sigh. Harry was still angry but he felt it falter when the sad expression returned. He didn’t know why but it made him hurt to see Draco like this. This wasn’t the git he knew. Draco was cocky, arrogant, sometimes angry but he was never depressed like this. But then again Harry never really knew him so he didn’t know.

“Malfoy,” Harry said peering down at him, “Why do you really come up here?”

“I told you, to think-”

“Bullshit.” Harry interrupted, “You also said you come up here to punish yourself. What for?” He shook Draco when he didn’t answer, ”What for Malfoy?”

“Because-” Draco threw an arm over his eyes, “Because I’m responsible.”

“For what?”

“For everyone that died!” Draco shouted, his hand clenching into a fist “I’m responsible! For Dumbledore, for Fred, for Snape, for-for” His voice cracked and he whispered out, “For Vincent. They’re all dead and it’s all my fault. It’s all my fucking fault. I just- _I’m sorry_.”

The apology came out in a desperate whisper. Harry stared silently as Draco started to sob, trying to keep his face covered with his arms. Carefully, he pulled them away from his face. Draco kept his face turned, his eyes screwed shut but the tears kept squeezing out. Harry cupped a hand behind his neck and pulled him up. He hugged him tightly against his chest until he felt Draco’s arms wrap around him. Merlin knew he needed a hug right now, though Harry felt he needed one too.

“Malfoy listen to me.” Harry said softly, “I forgive you, ok? I forgive you for everything.”

“I don’t deserve it.” Draco whispered, shaking his head, “I don’t deserve to be ali-”

“Yes, yes you do. If you can’t live for yourself then live for them until you can.” Harry cut him off, hugging him tighter, “But you have to be willing to forgive yourself first. You didn’t kill them Draco, other people did. It’s not your fault.”

Draco said nothing but clung to him, crying into his shoulder. They stayed that way for a while and Harry held him until the crying stopped and the arms around his waist had loosened. The only thing he could hear was his ragged breathing and sniffles. After Draco calmed down, Harry climbed off of him and sat next to him so that their shoulders and hips were touching. He even let Draco rest his head on his shoulder and eventually rested his head upon Dracos. It felt weird to be doing this with him but at the same time, it felt right.

The sad outburst was soon forgotten about and Draco started rambling about the constellations again, pointing to the sky while he told the stories of the heroes made of stars but this time, Harry actually listened.


	5. Two minutes

“What are you thinking so hard about?”

Harry looked at Draco, who was laying on the rooftop, his hands behind his head. He looked tired.

“Everything and nothing I guess.” He answered, scooting closer to him, “Mostly about the new year. People always say a new year holds new beginnings and all that rubbish but for once I’m actually looking forward to it. I feel we all need it you know? After everything.”

“Yeah,” Draco nodded at his response. He sighed loudly. “I guess I’m looking forward to it too then. Starting over.”

“Start by quitting your smoking habits,” Harry said before following up with, “You really shouldn’t smoke, it’s bad for your health.”

“You sound like my mother,” Draco chuckled, “But relax, that’s one of my resolutions. I was getting it all out now.”

“Well, you have-” Harry glanced at his watch, “Ten minutes still.”

“The one I had earlier was my last one,” Draco said. He looked at Harry again. “You know, you never said why you left that party.”

“Is something like that really important?”

“Well I figured you’d stay with your friends, instead you were wandering around the castle and chose to get pissed with me on a rooftop in winter.” He tilted his head a little, “If you ask me, I find that a little odd, even for you Potter.”

“Well,” Harry hesitated at first but he remembered Draco opened up about something that haunted him every day. He even cried. The least he could do was answer his question, “I actually didn’t want to go but Hermione convinced me too. It wasn’t too bad at first and I was starting to have fun until this Amanda girl I was dancing with tried snogging me. Then when I escaped from her, I saw Ginny, she’s my ex now, snogging with her ex-boyfriend. So I decided to leave.”

“You should’ve stayed,” Draco said, “If I were you I would've snogged the hell out of this Amanda person for everyone to see just to spite Weasley.”

“No wonder you’re Slytherin. She only wanted to snog me because of who I am,” Harry said, “And because she wanted someone to kiss for the new year.”

“Kiss for the new year..” Draco repeated, confused. “What’s that mean exactly? People wouldn’t shut up about it.”

“It’s a muggle thing.” Harry explained, “People say if you don’t kiss someone on midnight on new year’s eve, your year will be a lonely one or something like that.”

Draco didn’t respond, his gaze drifting elsewhere. Harry looked at his watch again, there were only two minutes left. He figured he should start heading down, Ron had told him they were going to leave after midnight and he didn’t want to worry his friends if he wasn’t in the dorm.

“It’s almost midnight,” Harry said standing up. The alcohol in his system finally calmed down and he had a clear enough head to walk now. “I should get back.”

“Wait,” Draco sat up and yanked Harry’s sleeve, making him sit back down. “They said there would be fireworks at midnight in the courtyard. Let’s watch them, we have the best view after all.”

“... Fine.” Harry said, too tired to argue. Another glance at his watch. “There’s only a minute and a half left.”

They turned their attention to the courtyard, waiting for the show to start. Harry wondered if Draco was hanging around there for the show when the blonde spoke up.

“Hey,” He sounded hesitant, “Potter?”

“Hm?”

_00:55_

“Do you really think, someone like me, can start new?”

“Everyone can Malfoy. That includes you.”

_00:48_

“Thank you. For staying here with me, even though I acted stupidly.”

“You’re welcome, just don’t do something like that ever again. We’ve buried enough people.”

“I can’t make any promises.”

“ _Malfoy_.”

“Fine, I pinky swear.”

_00:26_

“How much time is left?”

“Er, about twenty seconds.” Harry said, looking at the numbers dwindle down on his watch. It was agonizing to see the time go by so slowly. Harry was ready, so ready for a new year. Which would come in the next thirteen seconds.

_00:11_

Harry looked up when he felt a hand brush his cheek. Draco was cupping his face gently, looking at him fondly. His grey eyes shining with new light.

_00:08_

Draco pulled him closer until their foreheads touched. Harry felt his face heat up but didn’t dare to move. He was captivated by his eyes, they looked alive again.

_00:04_

“Malfoy,” his heart was racing, ”What’re you-”

_00:02_

“I don’t want you to be alone."

_00:00_

The sound of fireworks erupting was loud enough to wake the whole castle. They filled the dark sky will splatters of different color, dazzling lights, and beautiful designs of swirling dragons that roared. Spells were cast to add to the chaos. Students were cheering, and screaming to their heart’s content, welcoming the new year with open arms.

Harry didn’t see any of it though, his eyes were closed as his lips were too preoccupied with Draco’s. Draco was holding him firmly in place with his hand on the back of his neck, pressing his lips against his over and over again. They broke the kiss to catch their breath, both of their faces flushed. Harry felt his heart flutter when Draco smiled at him, a genuine smile.

“Happy new year Potter.”

Harry responded by kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Kudos & reviews are appreciated!


End file.
